Mais pourquoi je peux pas ?
by Seylliah
Summary: Harry pars en vacances aux sports d'hiver et rencontre un magnifique moniteur. Mais quelle sera sa surprise à sa rentrée prochaine...UA
1. Chapter 1

**Mais pourquoi je peux pas ? **

Rating : **M**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Ça me déprime, car cela ne changera jamais. Remarque... On pourrait bien s'arranger ? Non ? Ah mince. Sinon certains m'appartiennent. Vous différencierez vite ceux de la géniallisime et parfaite J.K Rowling des miens, je pense.

Genre : Romance/humour

Note de l'auteur : Bien le bonjour à tous ! Voilà je commence une autre fanfiction, de romance et d'humour car en ce moment je suis très très heureuse... Bon je ne cherche pas à justifier les tentatives d'humour catastrophiques que vous trouverez à l'intérieur. J'avais envie d'un truc léger, et tout frais. Peut être avec de la guimauve, mais pas trop ( Je veux pas non plus vous faire faire une indigestion. )

Couple : Harry et Draco, en premier plan. Hermione et Ron aussi. Après je verrais en écrivant.

Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas !

**Chapitre 1.**_ Il était un petit homme, pirouette cacahuète, il était un petit homme qui avait une drôle de maison. _

La voiture des Potter roulait doucement sur la route enneigée. C'était une sorte de minibus, il fallait bien ça pour réussir à transporter toute la petite famille.

Enfin Petite... Pour Lily, la mère, la famille n'était jamais assez grande. Tout les 3 ans, elle arrivait dans le salon avec un air un béat sur le visage en annonçant La phrase : «Chéri, Les Enfants, je suis enceinte.». C'était pour eux pratiquement devenut habituel.

La famille était composé de Lily et James , les parents. Assez immatures en somme, mais très aimants. James ne pouvait rien refuser à sa femme et l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs valut un étrange aspect pour leur maison, les deux souhaitant une couleur différente pour le crépit. James souhaitait du vert et Lily du Rose, la famille se retrouvait finalement avec une maison verte avec un toit rose.

Puis venaient les 2 ainés, des jumeaux fusionnels de 23 ans. Ils se prénommaient Charles-Alexis et Jean-Noël. James, n'ayant pas compris comment marchait les fiches de Déclaration de Naissance avait mélangé leurs prénoms et leurs deuxièmes prénoms. Ils habitaient tout les deux encore à la maison, mais en indépendance, dans le grenier. Lily n'avait pas voulut les laisser partir, et ils en étaient tout les deux très contents.

Était né ensuite Harry. C'était le sportif de la famille, et aussi celui qui leur apportait le plus de problèmes, rapport à son comportement en cours. Il avait cette année 17 ans, était au lycée où enseignait leur père et avait d'or et déjà une table réservé à son nom dans la salle des collés.

Son frère Théo avait 1 ans de moins que lui. Il accompagnait Harry dans toutes ses bêtises, tous les deux ne se séparant jamais.( Ils étaient d'ailleurs toujours ensemble lors de leurs punitions ). Leurs passe temps favoris , aà pars le sport, était d'embêter leurs nombreux frères et sœurs. Ils prenaient aussi un malin plaisir à se mettre en danger en tentant des expériences «sportives , et épanouissantes » pour eux.

Venait ensuite Jessica, âgée de 13 ans. Pour Harry et Théo, c'était leur meilleur souffre-douleur. Dommage pour eux, James veillait sur elle. En effet son collège et le lycée des 2 garçons étaient regroupés en un établissement, Poudlard, qui avait des cours spécialisés pour tout les goûts. Et James enseignait les maths là-bas, donc impossible de la faire souffrir...Mais ils se rattrapaient très bien sur les autres élèves.

Puis il y avait Thimoté, jeune garçon de 8 ans, était tout aussi fougueux et taré que ses deux grands frères, qui étaient très fiers d'avoir réussit son éducation. Il avait pour son age des tendances sadiques très étranges, surtout concernant les affaires de sa sœur.

La petite dernière avait 1 ans et demi et s'appelait Amarilysse. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître elle était la seule, avec Théo à pouvoir calmer Harry. D'ailleurs ce dernier avait des chutes d'age mentale impressionnantes lorsqu'il passait du temps avec elle. D'ordinaire c'était déjà pas très élevé mais il atteignait des bassesses impressionnantes quand il jouait avec sa sœur.

Aujourd'hui ils étaient tous très excités a l'idée d'aller faire du ski, ou du surf. Ils allaient passer une semaine à la montagne, et Lily redoutait déjà l'instant où elle devrait laisser ses enfants, la chair de sa chair, seuls sur les pistes.


	2. La neige est mouillée

**Mais pourquoi je peux pas ? **

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Ça n'as pas changé. Tout ( ou presque ) appartient encore à J.K Rowling.

Note de l'auteur: Bon. Tout d'abord j'aimerais dire que j'ai inventé l'histoire de ma fic, comme j'ai put. Mais j'ai peur que ça ressemble trop à Canards en Plastiques, de , par certains cotés(D'ailleurs je vous conseille vraiment d'aller la lire, c'est fic est merveilleuse. Merveilleusement merveilleuse.) Donc voilà, vous comprenez l'infâme dilemme qui me broie le cœur. Que faire ? Donc je m'en remets a votre jugement. En plus comme ça vous irez peut être lire cette fic magnifique !

Couple: Harry et Draco. Un fond de Ron et Hermionne. Après, j'improvise.

**Rappel : **

_Charles-Alexis_ et _Jean-Noël, _23 ans. Ainés de la famille, toujours ensemble, étudiants. Grands, Bruns aux cheveux courts, les yeux marrons.

_Harry _17 Ans. Lycéen en Cursus sportif à Poudlard. Assez agité. Cheveux noirs en bataille, yeux verts émeraudes.

_Théo _16 Ans. Lycéen aussi en cursus sportif à Poudlard. Accompagne toujours son frère dans ses tripes. Cheveux noirs et assez long, yeux bleus.

_Jessica _13 ans. Collégienne à Poudlard. Souffre-douleur de ses frères. Cheveux longs, blonds. Yeux marrons.

_Thimotée _9 Ans. Primaire. Aussi incontrôlable que ses frères. Cheveux blonds, en bataille. Yeux émeraudes.

_Amarilysse _1 ans et Demi. Cheveux noirs, longs. Yeux bleus.

**Chapitre 2. **La neige est mouillée.

Après une longue montée en montagne très laborieuse, Harry se demandait franchement où son père avait eu son permis. Non il n'avait pas eu peur, pas du tout. Qui aurait eu peur de monter dans une voiture, sur une route de montagne, enneigée rappelons le, quand le conducteur demande à sa femme en plein voyage où se trouvait le frein ? Personne, bien entendu.

Mais finalement, miraculeusement ils étaient arrivés sains et saufs dans la petite station de St-François-Longchamps. Dans la voiture le calme avait régné. Presque. Harry et Théo, avaient commencé a chanté des chansons avec les 2 plus jeunes au pieds des montagnes. Au grand bonheur de Thimotée, les 2 plus grands avaient finalement choisit de terminer leur prestation par des chants paillards. Amarillysse, elle, avait pour sa part écouté avec de grands cris de joie les chants des ses grands-frères adorés, ne comprenant pas un mot des paroles, heureusement pour son innocence. Il n'empêchait que ces quatre là faisait régner un vacarme monstrueux dans la voiture depuis plus d'une heure.

Lily, femme habituée à ses enfants avait sourit paisiblement, même lorsque son fils de neuf ans avait repris les paroles avec ses grands frères. James pour sa part, avait conduit et cela avait demandé toute son attention. De temps en temps, lorsqu'il avait vraiment eu l'air perdu, sa femme lui avait dit quoi faire, histoire d'arriver entier.

Jessica et les deux jumeaux habitaient avec les 4 divas depuis plusieurs années, ils n'avaient eut donc aucun mal à s'endormir, malgré le vacarme. Pas que Harry et Théo chantaient bien, non. Mais depuis le temps qu'ils braillaient, ils avaient finis par s'habituer.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta sur un parking au pieds d'immeubles construit en bois, il était déjà midi passé. James était assez fier, sachant qu'ils n'avaient que 3 heures de retard. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers leur immeuble avec leurs bagages. Jessica avait bien essayé de refiler une des ses quatre valises à Harry , mais celui avait refusé en déclarant joyeusement qu'il devait porter Amarilysse et qu'elle était déjà assez encombrante. Il adorait sa petite sœur.

La propriétaire de l'immeuble avait la ferme intention de dire ce qu'elle pensait de ce retards a ses touristes qui ne se rendait pas compte du bordel que ça créait dans la station. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la famille arrivée, elle ne put qu'ouvrir grand la bouche. Le couple avançait en tête en se regardant d'un air d'amoureux transi. Puis suivaient deux grands jeunes hommes, trainant derrière eux un adolescent qui criait «Lacheeeeeer moooiii je dois aider l'homme de ma vie», en tendant les bras vers un brun qui se battait violemment avec une jeune fille en avançant, tout en ayant un bébé de 1 ans tout au plus sur les épaules en équilibre précaire et un gamin accroché sur le dos. Devant cet impressionnant spectacle , elle ne put que tendre les clefs à la mère rayonnante d'amour sans dire un mot. La dites femme rousse rentra sans un regard en arrière, alors que tout ses enfants s'entretuait joyeusement dans son dos. La propriétaire s'éloigna, se disant que finalement, ses enfants étaient très calmes et obéissants, et surtout normaux. Elle partit rejoindre sa famille qu'elle adorait. Dorénavant, elle ne dirait plus que ses enfants étaient infernaux, elle avait put avoir une comparaison digne de ce nom avec de vrais garnements. Elle eut presque pitié pour cette pauvre femme, qui devait supporter ça tout le jours.

-Rentrez les enfants, entendit -elle dans son dos.

-Oui Maman, répondirent tous les enfants d'une voix très obéissante.

La propriétaire se retourna avec un air halluciné sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle vit tous les jeunes rentrer le plus tranquillement du monde, elle subit un court-circuit du bulbe rachidien, et partit en se demandant si elle n'était pas tombé sur des schizophrènes.

-Je crois qu'elle nous a prise pour des schizophrènes. Murmura Théo a Harry, en rentrant dans l'appartement. Ce dernier le regarda avec un air blasé.

- Et alors ? C'est cool d'être schizophrènes, quand tu te sens seul t'as toujours quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Dit-il d'un air mortellement sérieux.

-Ah ouais , j'avais pas vu ça dans cette optique. Ils entendirent tous les deux James leur crier des choisir leurs lits. Ils se regardèrent avec un air complice et se ruèrent sur les chambres. C'était sans compter sur les autres enfants Potter qui eurent tous la même idée. Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant le couloir, ou 4 portes donnait sur des chambres sur leurs droites. Harry ouvrit la première porte ou tomba sur une chambre d'un lit, avec un tapisserie ...Rose.

-Mon dieu ! Du rose ! Je ne peux pas dormir là dedans, je risque d'être pris de tendances psychotiques.

-Moi je veux cette chambre là. Rétorqua Jessica qui venait d'arriver derrière lui. Harry lui jeta un regard acéré.

-Je savais que t'étais folle. Maintenant je sais d'où ça vient.

-Que..

Il s'enfuit en riant sous les cris de sa sœur cadette.

Dans la chambre suivante, il découvrit deux lits de bébés, avec un lit superposé. Théo le rejoint peu de temps après. Lorsqu'il vit la chambre, il regarda Harry, qui regardait les lits avec un regard vitreux.

-Je rêve ou tu veux dormir dans un berceau ? Harry le fixa avec un air étonné.

-Pas toi ?

-Bah pas franchement tu vois. Je préférerais ne pas être compressé dans un truc comme ça.

-Moi je trouve ça cool.

-Harry, promis je t'en achète un à ta taille pour ton anniversaire !

Il eut droit à un regard remplit d'étoiles.

-C'est vrai ?

-Si ça peux te faire plaisir...

-Merciiiii ! Cria le brun en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Mais de rien mon frère adoré chéri que j'aime plus que tout au monde, même plus que ma copine et...

-J'ai compris Théo, merci. Moi je t'aime mon loulou au miel ! Mais non, je me disais juste qu'on aurait put dormir là avec Thimotée et Amarilysse. Comme ça, Papa et Maman pourrons...

Théo se couvrit les oreilles et rentra dans la chambre en criant :

-Putain Harry tais-toi, tu sais très bien que je visualise tout !,Alors que son frère explosait de rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily les appelaient pour manger. Théo se rendit dans la salle à manger Thimotée sous le bras. Harry lui attrapa au passage Amarilysse qui jouait seule dans la salle de bains.

-Parents indignes ! Vous laissez votre fillette jouer seule dans une salle de bains ? Il y a 75,23 % de chances qu'elle ait un accident !

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine avec sa petite sœur dans les bras, Lily lui pris et l'installa dans une chaise haute. James lui dit :

-Quand tu étais petit, je t'avais laisser seul dans la salle de bains. Je me demande si t'as pas fais une conneries ce jour-là, parce que c'est a partir de là que t'es devenu excité.

-T'as jamais pensé à me faire soigner ?

-Tu allais très bien. Tu n'avais rien ingéré. A mon avis t'as dut de te prendre un truc sur le crâne et depuis tu n'as plus jamais été le même.

-Ça se passe de commentaires.

Ils se jetèrent sur leurs sandwichs sauvagement.

Après avoir mangé, ils décidèrent d'aller jouer dehors et accessoirement d'aller louer le matériel de ski pour les jeunes. Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur la neige, Harry se mit à courir,s'élança et glissa sur le ventre sur quelques mètres. Ils l'entendirent hurler :

-Putain de merde, mais c'est mouillé !

Ils le rejoignirent assez vite. Le fait qu'il était toujours sur le ventre au milieu du passage aidant. D'ailleurs les gens s'écartait de lui en le regardant bizarrement mais ça, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et heureusement que pour lui, le regard des autres ne comptait pas, parce que sinon il aurait déjà eu de sacré remises en questions. ( Qui auraient pu être bénéfique pour son comportement soit dit en pensant, mais bon... )

Théo le releva et le frotta, Harry étant toujours halluciné par sa découverte.

-Tu te rends compte ! Quand je vais le dire à ma prof d'SVT, elle ne va pas me croire.

S'écria t-il tout fier.

-A mon avis tu devrais éviter de lui dire. Lui répondit gentiment Théo.

-Mais pourquoi ? Bouda Harry

-On a vu le cycle de l'eau en 6eme Harry, et t'es légèrement en Première. Ça risque de pas trop lui faire plaisir.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Lorsque je lui montrerai l'étendue de mes connaissances elle restera sans voix.

Après avoir marché quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent aux galeries de la station, ou toutes les boutiques étaient regroupées. Après que Lily ait réussit a réunir tous ces enfants qui s'étaient dispersés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf, à l'aide de grands cris, ils se dirigèrent vers une boutique de matériel. Jessica semblait catastrophée de s'être fait afficher comme ça devant toute la station mais ces frères ne s'en préoccupant pas d'avantages, elle haussa finalement les épaules et les suivit à l'intérieur.

-Harry, je t'assure, tu devrais faire plus attention aux couleurs. Commenta Théo devant la tenue de son frère.

- Mais pourquoi je peux pas porter ça ? Ça va très bien !

Il portait un pantalon de ski orange fluo avec des petits cœurs verts, et une veste avec des rayures roses et bleues verticales. La tenue était compléter par un bonnet de lutin jaune qui lui pendait dans le dos. Harry semblait subjuguer par ses talents de styliste. Il décida alors de choisir les tenues de tous les membres de sa famille, pour leur plus grand déplaisir.

C'est donc une famille potter pour le moins colorée qui ressortit après de la boutiques. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient tous pris soin de choisir les couleurs qui juraient le plus les unes entres les autres. Pourtant Harry semblait très heureux du résultat, Amarilysse habillé en rose et orange aussi. Elle gazouillait sur les épaules de son grand-frère, et Thimotée, habillé en jaune et violet ne semblait pas non plus porter une grande attention à sa tenue. Les autres, eux, semblaient découragés.

-Mais comment tu peux avoir un style aussi cool, alors que tu t'habilles aussi mal ? S'écria Jessica. Théo pose une main sur son épaule et pris un air fataliste.

-Ce moment devait arriver un jour. Sachez que votre fils Harry ne s'habille pas tout seul, c'est moi qui choisit tous ses vêtements. Même ses sous-vêtements d'ailleurs.

-Menteuuur ! S'écria le concerné. Ils se coururent après un moment, les deux poids lourds sur leurs épaules( Amarilysse et Thimotée ) n'aidant pas. James trainait derrière, portant les affaires pour toutes la famille. Heureusement pour lui, Charles-Alexis et Jean-Noël décidèrent de l'aider. Harry lui, avait été le seul à choisir de faire du surf. Il trainait la planche derrière lui, sans faire attention où elle allait. Il renversa ainsi trois enfants et quelques adultes, qui l'engueulèrent copieusement, sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit.

-Mais c'est quoi ce pays de fou, ils sont tous sur les nerfs ou quoi ?

Levant les yeux aux ciel, il ne vit pas sa planche. Il pose donc allègrement son pied dessus. Et son menton rencontra douloureusement le sol.

-Meeeeerde mais en plus c'est gelé !

-...Quelle surprise dis moi !

Le gentil Théo aida son grand frère à se relever. Franchement mais c'est qui l'ainée hein ?

Un peu plus tard , ils étaient tous rassemblés devant la télévision, devant le 20 heures ( et oui, l'achat du matériel avait finalement pris tout l'après-midi ).

-Les enfants, déclara Lily, Je vous ais inscrit au cours de ski débutants. Vous serez donc tous ensembles, sauf toi Harry qui est en surf.

-Noooooooooon Harry, faux frère pourquoi m'abandonnes tu ? Pleurnicha Théo.

-Je voulais pas voir la tête de Jessica toute la semaine.

-Quoi ? Hurla cette dernière vexée.

-Ah je comprends alors. Commenta Théo.

James et Lily regardèrent tranquillement la télé pendant que Théo, Harry et Thimotée se battait contre Jessica et Jean-Nono. Charles-Alexis gazouillait avec Amarilysse dans la cuisine. Tableau de famille assez commun pour les Potter. Finalement ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher pour être en forme pour les cours. A l'instar de Charles-Alexis, Jean-Noël et Jessica, Harry et Théo embarquèrent les deux petiots et allèrent se coucher.

Dans la chambre, Thimotée et sa petite sœur dormaient déjà à point fermé. Harry et Théo se mirent en pyjama, et s'installèrent, Harry en bas et Théo en haut sur un lit superposé. Alors que le cadet allait sombrer dans le sommeil, il entendit un gémissement.

-Théooooooooooooooo... gémit Harry.

-Nggh Quoi encore ? Grogna l'interpellé.

-J'ai-J'ai oublié Patapouuuuf à la maison !

Il se mit à pleurer.

-Tu l'imagines, tout seul avec ses grands yeux bleus, ses papattes oranges croisés, la queue verte rentrée, abandonné sur mon lit ? Mon pauvre Hippopo rose...

Théo leva les yeux aux ciel et ouvrit ses couvertures. Harry se réfugia contre lui, et entoura son torse avec ses bras. Le plus jeune carresa le dos du plus vieux. Puis au bout d'un moment il sembla réfléchir,fronça les sourcils et sortit :

-Je crois que j'ai oublié Popo aussi.

-C'est pas grave alors, les frères jumeaux hippopotames sont rassemblés dans la solitude.

-Moui...

Quelques instants passèrent. Alors que Théo allait s'endormir bien à l'aise dans le bras de son frère, il sentit Harry bouger un peu. Puis il l'entendit dire d'une petite voix :

-Théo, t'es sure que c'est un bonne idée de dormir à deux dans le lit du haut ? Je sens le vide dans mon dos là...

-Dors.

-Bon. Mais si on tombe, tu diras pas que c'est ma faute alors.

Ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée, Harry étant effectivement en équilibre assez précaire entre le vide et le matelas.


	3. Whisky ?

**Mais Pourquoi je peux pas ? **

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Encore une fois, ça ne change pas. J.K Rowling à tous les droits sur ses personnages. ( Encore faudrait-il qu'elle entende parler de cette histoire ). J'ai tous les droits sur les miens ( Nyaaaark...)

Note de l'auteur :  Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser. Je suis en vacances et j'ai mis super longtemps à poster ce troisième chapitre, j'ai honte. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait super, mais alors super plaisir ! J'essaie de répondre à tous le monde. Comme je l'ai dit à certains, il se pourrait que je réponde plusieurs fois. J'ai vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge, alors je ne me souviens pas à qui j'ai déjà répondu, désolé ! ^^'.

Dans ce chapitre, On commence à parler de Draco ! Mais il n'apparait qu'un peu et à la fin. Mais bon, après, c'est sur qu'il interviendra, promis ! ( De toute façon je ne peux pas faire autrement, et je l'aime moi Dracounet !) J'espère que ça vous plaira, faites moi part de vos remarques ! Même si c'est mauvais dites le moi !

Je remercie tous les reviewers, et tous ceux qui ont rajouté cette fic dans leur favoris !

Je suis désolé pour les fautes qui traineraient. J'ai beau avoir le correcteur d'orthographe, rien n'y fais je suis toujours aussi peu douée.

Sinon, pour la station de ski je n'invente rien. Si vous voulez aller sur la piste noire où Harry va, qui existe réellement, il faut venir dans les montagnes de la sublimissime, magnifique, Savoiiiie ! :) Vous aurez tous deviné que je viens de là-bas bien sur.

J'arrête de raconter ma vie, je vous laisse lire !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3.**_Whisky ? _

Ce matin là, Harry se réveilla dans un grand cri de douleur.

-Aiiiiiiiiiiiieuh !

Il se redressa. Regardant autour de lui avec un air hagard, il comprit que finalement; comme d'habitude, il avait eu raison la veille. Il venait de s'écraser lamentablement par terre. Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, un poids lourd lui tomba dessus, le replaquant durement au sol. Il venait de se faire sauvagement écraser par son petit-frère chéri, qui apparemment vu son poids, ne devait plus vraiment être «petit» par rapport à lui.

-Putain, Théo tu fais combien de kilos, c'est pas possible d'être aussi Lourd ! Oh mon dieu je souffre, je souffre ! Tu devrais tenter le catch, t'es tellement lourd que tes adversaires pourraient pas te faire bouger.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, alors que dans ses plans, son frère aurait dut se mettre à crier, Harry tourna la tête vers la chose amorphe qui lui reposait dessus. Qui dormait toujours.

-Je le crois pas là.

Quelques secondes, ce fut un Théo avec un mal de crâne énorme qui émergea.

-Mais ça va pas de me frapper si tôt le matin ? S'écria t-il, énervé.

-Je l'aurais fait plus tard, ça aurais rien fais ? Rétorqua son frère ainé. Théo écarquilla les yeux.

-Ah merde, j'avais pas pensé a ça. Mais sinon, qu'est ce qu'on fais par terre ? C'est toi qui nous a fais tomber pour avoir raison, j'en suis sur, avoues !

Le regard que lui lança Harry le réfrigéra.

-T'es vraiment trop con, tu le sais ça ?

-J'imagine oui. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour me supporter. Dit-il pour tenter de détendre son grand-frère.

-De toute façon, déclara le plus vieux en se levant, Je ne suis pas Maso, je ne nous aies donc pas fait tomber.

Théo se releva et déclara dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas :

-Ça, ça reste a prouver.

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry entendit. Il s'en suivit une terrible bataille et course poursuite qui réveilla la maisonnée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, à coup de grand : « Je ne suis pas MASO, espèce de sadique ! » . Jessica se demanda vaguement comment une dispute sur ce sujet avait put éclater entre ses deux frères. Finalement elle mangea son croissant en évitant d'avoir la réponse. Qui sait ce que ses frangins avaient put faire.

Après avoir avaler un copieux déjeuner, tous le monde s'habilla pour se rendre au rendez-vous qu'ils avaient avec leurs moniteurs. Harry avait vraiment hâte. Tellement qu'il voulut courir pour être en avance. Il avait manifestement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il fit donc rebelote une longue glissade sur le ventre et arriva pile poil à l'endroit prévu pour la rencontre entre les pauvres hommes qui auraient à supporter les enfants Potter pendant 1 semaine. Sa famille le rejoignit, Théo le félicitant pour avoir découvert un moyen de déplacement moins fatiguant que la marche. Ils décidèrent tous les deux de l'utiliser dès qu'ils le pourraient, afin de s'entrainer avant de déposer un brevet d'invention. Alors qu'ils étaient plonger dans leurs passionnantes discussion, deux hommes arrivèrent. Le premier, brun aux yeux bleus, avait apparemment la vingtaine. Il portait une paire de ski sur les épaules. Les yeux de Jessica s'illuminèrent en le voyant. Harry sut aussitôt que sa sœur saurrait magnifiquement bien skier à la fin de la semaine, pour faire plaisir à son professeur. Harry crut bon de le prévenir du danger que représentait le chamallow blond.

-Mec, si je peux me permettre, faut que tu fasses gaffes au truc blond là. C'est une vraie sangsue, et si tu le peux encore, fuis et ne reviens jamais.

Le mec le regarda avec un air halluciné, sous le cri indigné de la petite sœur. Harry se retourna en boudant. Encore un qui le prenait pour un fou. Il décida de dessiner un œil dans la neige avec son bâton, vu qu'il était un incompris.

Le deuxième moniteur se rapprocha, portant son surf sur le dos. Il était brun aussi et avait surement la trentaine, ou plus. ( Eh nooooon, c'est pas Draco ! :D Pas encore ! ). James s'approcha de lui et l'entrainant un peu plus loin de ses enfants pour discuter à l'abri de leurs oreilles indiscrètes. Il dit à l'inconnu comme s'il parlait du temps :

-Vous savez, je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous ne me le ramenez pas. Si il se casse une jambe ou autre. Après tout, ce n'est pas vous qui avez choisit de l'avoir hein ?

Et il repartit vers sa famille en sifflotant. Le brun se demande alors ce qu'il faisait là. Il prit son courage a deux mains et s'avança vers l'adolescent brun qui dessinait, les autres étant partit avec Luc, son collègue.

-Salut,engagea t-il la conversation avec un sourire forcé, C'est toi Harry alors ?

L'adolescent le regarda avec un air blasé.

-Tu vois pas que je suis son double astral idiot ?

D'accord, maintenant il comprenais la mise en garde du père. Même si elle lui semblait inutile, vu la façon dont Harry était habillé, il ne risquait pas de le perdre de vue.

-Très drôle Harry. Rigola t-il nerveusement. Enchanté, moi c'est Yann. Dis moi, Tu es déjà monté sur un surf ?

-Non jamais. Répondit le brun, honnête.

-Bien. Alors, déjà il faudra que tu accroches tes chaussures. Ensuite , je t'expliquerai les bases de ce sport.

Harry savait lacer ses chaussures, et tenir debout sur son surf.( Nda :Cette phrase me fait penser au générique de Franklin... Okay, on s'en fout ) Du moins, il avait appris à se relever, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Cela avait vider Yann, son moniteur de son énergie pour en arriver à ce résultat là.

-Bien Harry ! Maintenant on va descendre tranquillement jusqu'au télésiège, là-bas.

Harry grogna. OK, il était débutant mais il était pas non plus handicapé. Il s'élança à toute vitesse sur la petite descene, et se mit comme font les vrai surfeurs... Quand ils y arrivent. Harry arriva en bas en équilibre précaire, et fut bien sur très fier de lui. Il tomba quand même finalement au pied du télésiège, là où tout les touristes comme lui étais réunis. Autant dire qu'il ne passa pas inaperçu, en arrivant en criant et en s'étalant la tête la première. Mais qui s'en souciait ? ( Tout le monde sauf lui en fait ) Il se releva la tête haute, fier de sa descente malgré tout. Il fit un sourire et cria a l'intention des touristes :

- Vous avez vus ça ? J'suis un futur surfeur professionnel ! Rigola t-il. Seul quelques rires gênées lui répondirent, tout le monde se disant qu'il s'était en somme, bien pris la honte. Mais pour Harry, la honte n'existait pas ! Aussi , après avoir eut l'approbation de son professeur, il s'avança devant les portails qui régulaient l'entrée des touristes pour le télésièges. Il ne s'ouvrit pas devant lui, comme il l'avait fait devant tous les autres touristes. Harry fronça les sourcils et s'écria à la machine sous les yeux écarquillés des autres skieurs.

- Pourquoi moi tu me laisses pas passer ! De toute façon je savais que les appareils électroniques avaient une dent contre moi à la maison. J'imagine qu'ici non plus, je ne connaitrai aucun répit. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Tu vas voir que...

Il fut coupé par Yann, qui lui tendit une carte magnétique qui avait l'apparence d'une carte bleue.

-C'est ton forfait , lui dit-il, presse de se sortir de cette situation gênante pour son élève, comme pour lui. Surtout pour lui. Ça te permettra de passer les portiques pour monter sur les Remontées Mécaniques.

-Oh. Fit Harry, simplement. Merci. Il s'empara de la carte et ils montèrent sur le télésiège. Ce fut une expérience enrichissante pour le jeune Brun, qui s'amusa, malgré les vives protestations de son professeur, à faire remuer les sièges comme une balançoires.

Arrivés en haut, Yann était un peu verdâtre. Ses tentatives pour calmer le brun n'avait pas marcher. Le dit-brun accrochait a ses cotés son surf avec entrain, pressés de devenir un surfeur professionnel. Il se mit debout, et sans attendre son moniteur, s'élança. Il prit de la vitesse, et quand il sut qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus s'arrêter , se jeta par terre, dans une grande éclaboussure de neige. Yann arriva bientôt à ses cotés, et se mit aussitôt a l'engueuler copieusement.

-Mais tu veux te tuer ou quoi ? On a pas idée de faire ce que tu viens de faire alors qu'on débute !

Après avoir gentiment rabrouer son prof préféré qui ne fut que plus traumatiser par l'élève( Je suis pour apprendre non ? Alors ne venez pas me faire ch***, nom d'une pustule ! ), ils continuèrent les leçons.

A la fin de la journée, Yann semblait ne plus pouvoir bouger le petit doigt. Il avait passé l'après-midi à courir, ou plutôt surfer après la «Tornade» Harry Potter. OK, d'accord, le gamin était incroyablement et indéniablement doué pour le peu qu'il avait fait de surf. Mais il se souviendrait surement de toute sa vie du moment le jeune s'était mis à faire une chorégraphie de danse débile sur les pistes, tout en étant lancé dans la pente sur son surf, en chantant : « Agathe a feeliiiing ! » avec un accent pourrie. Il avait dut aller le relever lui même. En effet dans sa chute, le brun tombé était sur les fesses en arrière, vers la pente, et le surf n'avait rien de trouver mieux que de suivre le mouvement de balancier. Il s'était retrouvé plier en deux avec le surf au dessus de la tête. ( Nda : Pour visualiser, imaginer quand vous vous étirez en mettant les genoux aux oreilles quoi... Personnellement, quand ça met arrivé, je n'ai pas réussit à me relever toute seule ^^' ).

Harry lui, souriait de toute ses dents. Il avait passer une super journée. Maintenant qu'il ne tombait plus tous les 20 mètres mais 50, il avait décidé qu'il était apte à aller sur la piste noire, la plus difficile de toute la station. Il n'en parlerait bien sur pas à Yann, ni à sa mère qui ne le laisserait pas faire, même s'il lui expliquait à quel point l'expérience pouvait être enrichissante. Lui aimait la vitesse, se savoir en danger, relever des défis qu'il se lançait au hasard que personnes ne feraient. Il adorait ça. Au dépit des inquiétudes de sa maman poule, qui ne voyait là que des tendances suicidaires.

Il retrouva sa famille là ou ils s'étaient séparés. De leurs cotés, ils semblait tous en bon état, même si un magnifique bleu s'étalait sur le menton de Théo, et que Thimotée avait le coté gauche du visage éraflé. Mais ses frères étant ses frères, surtout ces deux-là, Harry ne s'en inquiéta pas. De toute façon, les deux ne manquerait pas de lui relater leur aventure trépidante ce soir.

Apparemment, sa petite famille l'avait attendu dans le froid pour rentrer avec lui. Il en fut ému. Que c'était bon de ses savoir aimé ! Lui qui n'avait jamais trouvé l'amour, sauf avec Kévin, Lukas, John, Simon. Et Lenaïck. Particulièrement chiant celui là. D'ailleurs Harry se demande ce qu'il faisait encore avec lui. Il décida de s'en occuper cette semaine.

Il s'approcha de Théo et s'écria :

-Comme vous êtes sympa, de m'avoir attendu malgré le froid !

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase que Thimotée lui donnait un violent coup de pieds dans le tibia. Avec la chaussure de ski, ça n'avait pas fait du bien.

-Grouilles toi ! Ça fait une demi heure qu'on t'attends, c'est toi qu'avais les clefs Crétin ! S'exclama le mignon petit frère. Très mignon. Tellement mignon que Harry décida que se serrait lui qui recevrait sa haine envers tous, pour avoir briser ses espoirs.

Après quelques minutes de bataille, Lily s'approcha et récupéra les clefs qui venaient de tomber de la poche de son fils. Elle partie en souriant doucement, sans un regard pour les garnements, qui miraculeusement s'arrêtèrent et suivirent leur maman en se tenant la main. James lui, félicita Yann d'avoir réussit à ramener leur fils,et suivit finalement sa femme, tout en trainant Jessica par le col, qui continuait de draguer son moniteur.

Rester seuls, les deux hommes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Puis Luc passa son bras sur l'épaule de son collègue.

-Whisky ?

-Pas de refus.

Et ils s'éloignèrent dans le couché du soleil, se demandant s'ils survivront à cette semaine, passée en compagnie de la famille Potter.

Dans l'appartement, tout se passait pour le mieux. Lily préparait le repas, et James tentait de l'aider. Après qu'il eut renversé la deuxième casserole, la rousse l'assit sur le canapé et lui alluma la télé.

-Maintenant tu ne bouges plus , d'accord ?

Et elle repartit à ses affaires, laissant James dépité. Mais il ne se plaignit pas, il ne tenait pas à tuer ses enfants en les empoisonnant.

Jessica écrivait des messages à ses amies dans sa chambre. Elle leur racontait à quelle point son moniteur était beau et attentif à elle, lorsque des bruits d'éclaboussure et des cris lui firent relevé la tête. Elle sortit de sa chambre,et se dirigea vers la source des sons. Elle arriva devant la porte de la salle de bains, qu'elle ouvrit brusquement. Harry et Théo était assis face à face dans la baignoire. Ils n'avaient déjà pas beaucoup de place, mais Harry tenait sur ses genoux Amarilysse qui s'amusait à donner de grands coups de bras sur l'eau. Théo lui, tout en se faisant copieusement arroser, agrippait par le bras Thimotée, qui tentait apparemment de sortir de la salle de bains. Malheureusement pour lui, tout le carrelage était recouvert de quelques centimètres d'eau ( Merci Ama' ), il glissa et Théo en profita pour le jeter dans la baignoire. Ils se mirent tous à s'arroser. Jessica éclata de rire, et allait s'en aller, quand son plus grand-frère lui cria :

-Jessyyyyyyyy, viens avec nous !

Elle se retourna, referma la porte et s'avança vers les agitateurs.

-Tu crois que je peux ? Y'a plus de place dans la baignoire.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Si on coince Thimotée derrière Théo, tu pourras te caler entre nous.

Si Harry le disait, c'est que c'était vrai. ( Sans doute... ). Elle se déshabilla, et se cala avec eux dans la baignoire. Ce qui était bien dans sa famille, c'est qu'ils partageaient tout et que personne n'était très pudiques. Sauf elle, mais avec ses frères, ce n'était pas pareil.

Lorsque Charles-Alexis et Jean-Noël rentrèrent de leurs journées de ski, et qu'ils voulurent prendre une douche, ils ne purent qu'exploser de rire devant le spectacle de leurs petits frères et sœurs, qui semblaient les plus heureux du monde compressés à 5 dans leurs baignoires.

Après avoir mangé leurs repas, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Mine de rien, une journée de ski, ou surf, suivit d'une baignade c'était pas de tout repos.

Cette fois, Harry et Théo installèrent un matelas par terre pour dormir tous les deux. Harry ne tenait pas à se refaire le Coccis une fois de plus. Question réveil, y'a mieux quand même. Amarilysse et Thimotée dormait déjà à point fermés.

Théo lui raconta que cet après-midi, il avait perdue le contrôle de ses skis, et qu'il était partit dans la pente en s'agrippant à son petit frère au passage. Malheureusement, ils étaient tous les deux tombés en avant suite à une bosse sur la piste.( Rectification, Théo était tombé et avait une fois de plus fait tomber Thimotée ). Ils avait tous les deux atterris sur le visage. Ce qui expliquait le bleu de Théo, et les griffures de Thimotée.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent après très rapidement, Harry était agrippé a la taille de Théo, le visage dans son torse. Ce dernier lui caressant inconsciemment le dos.

Le lendemain matin, tous le monde se préparait avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Comprenez par là que Harry trainait Thimoté par la jambe qui criait qu'il voulait retourner dormir, et Jeavait ouvert les yeux avec beaucoup de difficultées, mais Harry lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le ventre qui l'avait tout à fait réveiller. Décidément, ça allait devenir une habitude pour lui de se faire réveiller par les poings de son frère. Ils mangèrent tous ensembles, avec difficultés pour certains. Amarilysse avait bien faillit s'étouffer avec son biberon. Lily regarda la fenêtre.

-Il fait un temps pourris les enfants. On est en plein dans les nuages. Habillez vous chaudement ! Dit-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

-D'accord Maman, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Ils s'habillèrent donc tous plus que hier. Amarilysse ne pouvait pratiquement plus bouger, Harry lui ayant fait enfiler 2 tee-shirts et 2 pulls en plus de sa combinaison.

Harry lui, mis deux paires de chaussettes, un collant en laine rose. Il enfila un tee-shirt moulant vert claire, un tee-shirt à manches longues noir, un gros sweat arc-en-ciel, plus son pantalon et son blouson. Et enfin, bien-sur, le bonnet jaune. Il mit aussi un énorme masque, et une écharpe jaune, elle aussi. Il n'avait plus aucune partie du visage qui dépassait.

Il rejoint sa famille dans le salon. Il entendit Jessica crier de sa chambre :

-Vous ne sauriez pas où est mon collant rose ?

Lorsque toute la famille fut encagouler, ils s'en allèrent au lieu du rendez-vous, comme hier. Ils y retrouvèrent Yann et Luc, et se séparèrent rapidement.

Sur les pistes, on y voyait pas à plus de 5 mètres aux alentours. Il y avait de grosse rafales de vents qui soulevait des paquets de neiges. Yann rigola un peu en voyant la tenue d'Harry.

-Eh bah, tu ne risques pas d'avoir froid toi !

Harry lui jeta un regard hautain.

-De toute façon, je n'ai jamais froid !

-Euh oui. Bon on va y aller hein ?

Harry adorait son moniteur.

Ils allèrent sur le même télésiège que la veille. Harry sourit intérieurement. Le temps était parfait pour qu'il fasse sa petite expédition ce soir, personne n'aurait le temps de le voir partir et de le rattraper !

La journée se passa tranquillement. Harry obéissait sagement aux instructions de son moniteur, qui semblait suspicieux du comportement de son élève. Mais il ne se plaignit pas de ce changement d'attitude. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied du télésiège, ils y rencontrèrent tout les autres Potter. Harry s'approcha de son frère et lui chuchota :

-Je vais aller faire la piste noire. Tu viens ?

Les yeux de Théo s'illuminèrent et il ricana.

-Oh que oui !

Alors que tout le monde discutait sans faire attention à eux, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le télésiège, pratiquement vide vu que la station allait bientôt fermer. Lily se mit à crier en les voyants partir, et James leur courut après. Il réussit à attraper Théo par le bâton, et le fit tomber. Malheureusement pour lui mais heureusement pour Harry, cela lui permit de grimper seul sur les sièges. Il entendit Lily lui crier de redescendre, ce qui n'était même pas possible, et Théo hurler :

-Lacheeeuuuur !

Le brun éclata de rire. Il sentait déjà l'appréhension parcourir ses veines. Arrivée en haut du télésiège, il se dirigea vers un autre, qui était plus vers la gauche. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait plus personne avec lui dans la station. La femme qui gérait le télésiège le vit arriver, et l'accueillit avec un sourire.

-Vous savez que c'est la piste la plus difficile, mon p'tit gars ? Faut faire attention, y'a pas mal de vent là-haut !

-Pas de problèmes, Madame, je gère. (Mes fesses oui. De toute façon, je fais ce que je veux. )

Elle le laissa passer. Il se trouverait bientôt au sommet de la piste noire. Il la distingua sous lui.

-Effectivement, ça l'air quand même assez raide. En plus, c'est même pas plat, y'a des bosses partout. Bon. Ça devrait quand même le faire.

Il se mit à chanter Schnappy, pour se donner du courage.

En bas, la femme reçut un appel sur son talky-walky.

-Télésiège La lauzière, j'écoute.

-Jeanne, c'est Yann. Y'a un gamin habillé n'importe de toute les couleurs qui va surement venir te voir. C'est un débutant, faut pas que tu le laisses passer.

La dites-Jeanne fronça les sourcils.

-Il a un bonnet Jaune ?

-Oui, et une écharpe aussi, et...

-Te fatigues pas Yann. Elle soupira. Tu m'appelles 2 minutes trop tard, il vient de monter. Fais passer, le message là-haut, il y a surement le nouveau Blond qui est en train de trainer par là.

-OK, on fais comme ça.

Yann soupira en raccrochant. Décidément, Harry était vraiment intenable. Il se retourna vers les parents du jeune brun.

-Il est déjà monter, on n'a pas put l'arrêter avant. Mais il y a un jeune moniteur qui est près de la piste, qui pourra le récupérer et le redescendre en sureté. Il faut juste que je le prévienne.

James resserra sa prise sur les épaules de sa femme qui avait peur pour son benjamin. Pourtant, elle devrait être habitué, avec toutes les expériences que Harry avait tenté avec son frère. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre l'habitude de voir ses enfants en danfer. Théo grogna. Finalement Harry allait pouvoir faire cette piste, et sans lui.

Yann appela le moniteur.

Dans la tempête sur la piste noire, il y avait effectivement un jeune moniteur. Il portait un pantalon rouge, et un blouson de la même couleur, avec une épaisse fourrure blanche sur le long de la capuche. On ne voyait pas non plus son visage. Il était le long de la piste noire, en train de récupérer les piquets qui la limitait. Le jeune homme entendit son talky-walky sonner. Il descendit sa capuche, libérant de magnifiques cheveux blonds, totalement désordonnés par le vent. Il porta l'appareil à sa bouche, se demandant ce qu'il se passait pour qu'on l'appelle alors qu'il était sur la piste la moins utilisée de la station.

-Malfoy, j'écoute. Déclara t-il d'une voix grave et profonde.


	4. Une libellule ?

**Mais pourquoi je peux pas ?**

Rating : M ! Ça ne devrait plus trop tarder :D Le seul problème étant que je n'ai jamais écrit de Lemon, je vous demanderais beaucoup d'indulgence avec moi, pauvre petite lectrice de Lemon, et non auteur, pour l'instant **-**s'incline-

Disclaimer : Je.. je... Je peux pas, c'est trop dur ! J'ai eu beau faire tous ce que je pouvais, rien n'a marché. Pourtant j'ai bien suivit tout les conseils de **Lord La Folle**. J.K Rowling n'a pas voulu m'écouter... merci quand même à toi !

Note de l'auteur: Me voilà de retour !... D'accord d'accord, vous avez le droit de me taper. Oui je sais , j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster ce chapitre. J'ai honte vous savez. ( Ah non vous ne savez pas ? ). Bon, j'espère quand même être à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Comme chaque fois avant de poster un chapitre, je stresse de peur de vous décevoir. J'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas !

Bonne lecture :)

**Rappel :**

_Charles-Alexis_ et _Jean-Noël, _23 ans. Ainés de la famille, toujours ensemble, étudiants. Grands, Bruns aux cheveux courts, les yeux marrons.

_Harry _17 Ans. Lycéen en Cursus sportif à Poudlard. Assez agité. Cheveux noirs en bataille, yeux verts émeraudes.

_Théo _16 Ans. Lycéen aussi en cursus sportif à Poudlard. Accompagne toujours son frère dans ses tripes. Cheveux noirs et assez long, yeux bleus.

_Jessica _13 ans. Collégienne à Poudlard. Souffre-douleur de ses frères. Cheveux longs, blonds. Yeux marrons.

_Thimotée _9 Ans. Primaire. Aussi incontrôlable que ses frères. Cheveux blonds, en bataille. Yeux émeraudes.

_Amarilysse _1 ans et Demi. Cheveux noirs, longs. Yeux bleus.

**Chapitre 4. **_?_

_Le jeune homme entendit son talkie-walkie sonner. Il descendit sa capuche, libérant de magnifiques cheveux blonds, totalement désordonnés par le vent. Il porta l'appareil à sa bouche, se demandant ce qu'il se passait pour qu'on l'appelle alors qu'il était sur la piste la moins utilisée de la station. _

_-Malfoy, j'écoute. Déclara t-il d'une voix grave et profonde. _

-Malfoy, c'est Yann à l'appareil.

Le blond souffla un grand coup. Depuis que lui, Draco Malfoy était venue dans cette station en stage, ce lourdaud de Yann de ne lâchait plus. Dès qu'il y avait un problème, ça retombait sur lui.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, encore ? Répondit-il d'une voix impassible.

-Je suis en charge d'un gamin débutant. Il ne sais pas du tout se débrouiller et il a décidé d'aller faire une noire aujourd'hui. Et...

-Si tu comptes me le remettre pour que je lui fasse faire, tu ferais mieux de ne pas compter sur moi.

-Mais non il ne s'agit pas de ça. Le garçon s'est gentiment enfui quand j'avais le dos tourner, et il à réussit à aller se perdre sur ta piste. Enfin, se perdre volontairement. Vu que c'est son deuxième jour de surf, qu'il tient à peine début et vu le temps qu'il fait, je doute de sa survie. Faudrait que tu le récupères.

Draco se dit que décidément, il y avait vraiment des gens étranges. Quelle idée de faire une piste noire quand on tient à peine sur son surf. Bon de toute façon, s'il lui suffisait de faire descendre le rebelle...

-OK, pas de problèmes. Dis moi comment il est à peu près, que je sache si c'est lui.

-Tu ne risques pas de le rater, entendit-il Yann rigoler. Il porte une veste à rayures bleues et Roses, un bonnet et une écharpe jaune et un pantalon orange avec des cœurs verts.

Draco eut une grimace.

-Aucun goût. C'est sur je devrais pas le rater. Bon, je te tiens au courant.

Il raccrocha. Le blond remit sa capuche, et rechaussa son surf. Il décida d'aller au milieu de la piste, le mieux étant de guetter le gamin qui allait surement passer par là où lui-même se trouvait.

-Putain de vent de mes deux !

Une silhouette bariolée se relevait avec beaucoup de mal du tas de neige où elle s'était gracieusement ramassée. En se secouant pour retirer la neige qui tentait de le tremper, Harry grogna :

-Bon je ne m'en sors pas trop mal encore. Si seulement il y avait un peu moins de vent... Je pourrais espérer rester debout un plus longtemps que quelques secondes. En plus , je ne vois pas vraiment où va la piste. Bon, je vais suivre les piquets là.

Et Harry repartit à l'aventure, toujours en chantant. S'il ne chantait pas, il avait décidément trop froid. Oui il avait mentit à Yann. Et malgré toutes ses couches de vêtements, il faisait frisquet, surtout en étant tremper. Il descendait quand il vu brusquement que la piste bifurquait sur la droite. Il faillit aller tout droit et perdit un peu l'équilibre. Il aperçut devant lui que la piste remontait un peu. Il décida alors de prendre de la vitesse afin de pouvoir remonter sans déchausser. Malheureusement il n'avais pas compter sur la pente, et la vitesse qu'il prit était... Légèrement plus élevée que ce à quoi il s'attendait. A cette vitesse là, mieux valait rester sur son surf que de se jeter par terre, il risquait vraiment se faire mal. Se félicitant de sa décision on ne peux plus raisonnable, il regarda devant lui. Il comprit un peu tard, que la remontée qu'il avait vu était en fait une bosse, qui, vu comme c'était partie allait l'envoyer voler assez haut. Au lieu de lui faire peur, il se sentit heureux. Encore un défi. Bon celui là, c'était de retomber debout, ou principalement, de ne pas se tuer. Ça serait déjà pas mal.

En arrivant à pleine vitesse dessus, il hurla de joie.

- Geronimooooo !

Draco attendait depuis quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il entendit un grand cri. Il se retourna brusquement vers le haut de la piste. Il se demanda pourquoi il lui semblait avoir entendu un cri de joie.

Il vit soudainement une silhouette de toutes les couleurs arriver à toute vitesse sur la bosse, et s'envoler. L'adolescent puisque apparemment il semblait assez grand, brassa l'air un moment. Puis il artérite lourdement sur le sol, et dans une chute spectaculaire roula et s'arrêta quelques mètres en dessous. L'inconscient ne bougea plus.

Draco poussa un juron, et se dépêcha de le rejoindre, tout en pestant contre les inconscients. Apparemment, le surfeur était plus vieux que ce qu'il c'était imaginé, ce qu'il l'étonnait encore plus, vu son comportement immature.

En arrivant a coté de lui, il vit que le brun était tout à fait conscient. Du moins avait-il tourné la tête vers lui lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver. Draco déchaussa près de lui et s'accroupit dans la neige.

-Salut, sale gamin. On m'a appelé pour que je me charge de toi.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Il reprenait peu à peu conscience. Le saut était super niveau sensations, mais maintenant, il avait tellement mal dans le torse qu'il ne pensait même plus à bouger. Lorsqu'il vit l'homme s'approcher de lui, et lui parler, il tenta finalement de se redresser.

-Putaiiin, lâcha le brun,d'une voix sifflante. C'était trop cool.

Le moniteur le regarda en haussant un sourcil d'étonnement. Harry remarqua ce détail. C'était qu'il était mignon comme ça le moniteur. Beaucoup plus que l'autre Yann. Mais il ne semblait pas vraiment de bonne humeur. L'inconnu reprit de sa voix magnifique :

-Tu pense que tu peux te lever ? Parce que vu la chute que t'as fait, je veux pas être pessimiste mais...

Mais notre brun ne l'écouta pas, trop occupé à entendre toutes les intonations de sa voix. Qu'est ce qu'un mec comme lui faisais comme pisteur ? Il aurait put devenir mannequin, toutes les boites ce le serait arracher. Il reprit ses esprits quand il entendit l'apollon pousser un soupire exaspéré.

-Pardon, tu disais ? Demanda Harry, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Il sentait que sa tête tournait de plus en plus.

Le moniteur le regarda attentivement, cherchant le moindre signe de douleur. Manque de chance pour lui, des chutes comme ça, c'était pas la première pour Harry qui réussissait donc à parfaitement à la cacher. Sans le faire exprès, bien entendu. La seule chose qui pouvait renseigner l'adulte était le bleu énorme que le brun avait sur toute la partie gauche du front. La chose qui l'étonnait le plus était que le jeune homme soit encore conscient après la gamelle qu'il s'était pris. Contre toute attentes, Harry se remit soudainement sur pieds, faisant tomber Draco en arrière.

-Bon c'est pas le tout, mais faut redescendre maintenant !

-Tu...tu... tu t'en sens capable ?

Harry le regarda comme s'il parlait à son petit frère. C'est à dire avec un regard mi-Tu est un être inférieur, tu n'as pas raison et mi-si jamais tu conteste mes paroles, tu t'en prendras une.

-Bien entendu, tu me prends pour qui,lâcha t-il en s'époussetant. Il en profita pour vérifier tous ses membres. Il allait devoir faire un tour à l'hôpital quand même. Il allait falloir la jouer serrée, avec Maman poule, dites Lily Potter. Il regarda le moniteur. Oh oh, apparemment, il n'avais pas trop apprécié son attitude. Tant pis pour lui.

En fait , Draco était plutôt inquiet. Il avait bien entendu été énervé devant le regard supérieur de l'adolescent, mais il avait quand même vu un éclat de douleur. Enfin, il semblait aller plutôt bien, bizarrement. Non pas que ça le dérange, tant mieux à l'inverse. Voyant que effectivement, le brun était bien un débutant, il le pris par les mains, et l'aida à descendre le long de la piste.

Alors que le Harry allait retomber, déséquilibré, il le retint par la taille. Il entendit parfaitement le cri de douleur qui lui vint en réponse. Ça n'allait pas si bien que ça alors. Mais il ne remarqua par contre pas le frisson qui remonta le long du dos d'Harry lorsque ce dernier sentit les deux bras puissant lui entourés la taille. Dommage...

Harry lui voulait réfléchir, sans toute cette souffrance qu'il endurait sans n'avoir rien demandé (On y croit ) . Oh oui, il voulait pouvoir se poser dans son lit tranquille avec une bonne tasse chaude. Mais...s'il rentrait dans cet état et tout de suite après sa tentative embryonnaire de suicide, il allait réellement finir ses vacances six-pieds sous terre. Pas que les vacances d'ailleurs. Après avoir enduré mille et une torture pour l'un, et quelques belles frayeur pour l'autre, ils arrivèrent en bas de la station.

Fort heureusement pour le plus jeune, le mauvais temps avait... très empiré sur le bas de la station. Alors que le moniteur fouillait il commença, sans faire de vague à décrocher son surf et s'éloigner de l'aimant ( Ou dixit magnifique homme ) qu'il avait près de lui. Aaah que le magnétisme était fort ! Il souffrait tellement de devoir quitter son ange sauveur ! Alors qu'il avait ses magnifiques et au combien gentilles pensées, il entendit l'ange en question dire dans le talkie-walkie ces quelques mots qui s'il ne faisait rien, allait causer sa perte :

-Yann, je suis au pieds du télésièges Le soleil rouge là. J'ai redescendu le gamin... On t'attends.

«On» t'attends ? Harry avait-il bien entendu ? Que nenni très cher, hors de question de revoir ce fou, et ses fous de parents tout de suite, ou il allait le payer très cher. Le blond était complètement idiot de croire qu'il allait lui obéir bien gentiment car il était son sauveur. Ohohooooh, quelle crédulité !

Tant en ayant ses pensées oh combien recherché, Harry avait subtilement mis de la distance entre lui et le moniteur. Pour le moment, il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. Doucement, doucement... 4 mètres... 6 mètres... Harry sursauta vivement et se retourna en entendant un « Hey ! » retentissant. En voyant l'autre lui commencer a lui courir après, il partit lui-même en courant en criant « A l'aiiiiiide, mon ange gardien veut me tueeeer ! »

Bizarrement, il réussit a garder un peu la distance qui les séparaient alors que tout son dos et son ventre le faisait souffrir intensément. Mais pour réussir à faire cette constatation, il dut regarder en arrière. Et ne put donc en aucun cas voir le poteau dans lequel il se cogna malencontreusement, dans un gong sonore. Cela inquiéta d'autant plus le blond poursuiveur , qui trouvait que le gamin avait déjà assez pris de coup pour en plus faire une rencontre passionné avec un lampadaire. Lorsqu'il rejoint Harry, et qu'il entendit ce dernier se plaindre qu'en plus de l'informatique, il avait pas besoin que le mobilier s'y mette en s'adressant à son « agresseur », il décida de l'emmener directement à l'hôpital, malgré les protestations qu'il ne risquerait pas de manquer.

En effet elles ne manquèrent pas. Après que Draco, dans un élan d'intelligence avait décidé de le prendre par surprise pour être sur de réussir la manœuvre, le brun se mit à se débattre de toutes ses forces. Enfin celles qui lui restait. C'est que y'a pas a dire, des journées comme ça, c'était crevant. Et quand on s'appelait Potter, elles avaient 200 % de chances d'arriver beaucoup plus souvent. Harry se débattait donc, et malheureusement pour lui, Draco n'était pas sportif pour rien, il avait autant ou plus de force que lui. Ils se rendirent donc à l'hôpital Harry sur le dos de Draco, plus ou moins résigné. Toute la nuance résidait dans le « Plus ou moins ».

Arrivé à l'endroit de torture préféré d'Harry, Draco se dirigea vers un médecin avec Harry dans les bras.

-S'il vous plait, il a fait une chute tout à l'heure et je voudrais être sur qu'il n'a rien.

-Suivez-moi.

-Et dire Bonjour ça te trouerait le c... Humpf ! Harry ne put finir sa phrase, Draco venait de le bailloner fermement. Il fit un signe de tête au médecin pour excuser l'attitude du jeune, et ils avancèrent tout les trois dans une chambre. Après avoir déposer Harry sur le lit, Draco lui sourit :

-Maintenant, tu vas te faire soigner et tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

Il s'adressa ensuite au médecin en disant qu'il attendrait Harry dehors devant l'entrée. Il sortit sans un regard pour le brun qui se renfrogna soudainement. C'est qu'on était bien dans les bras du moniteur ! Et il aurait quand même put s'inquiéter un peu plus pour lui, il souffrait nom de nom !... Enfin ça, il n'était pas censé le savoir !

Draco se dirigea lentement vers le hall, et retira enfin son bonnet;son masque et son manteau, libérant de magnifiques cheveux blonds platines assez long, qui tenait en arrière à l'aide d'un bandeau noir tout simple. Il passa une main fatiguée sur ses paupières, cachant de magnifique perle grises. Beaucoup d'infirmières se retournaient sur son passage, mais il ne tenait pas compte de regards de la gente féminine, ni d'ailleurs de la masculine en ce moment précis. Il ne pouvait pas, quand il repensait à la frimousse de son tout récent protégé.

Il portait une polaire assez serrée faisant ressortir sa musculature. En bref, il était classe et il le savait. En se dirigeant vers la cafétéria dans le but de se prendre un café, il entendit des cris derrières lui. Il vit passer à sa droite une tête de cheveux noirs ébouriffés, prolongé par un corps fin, moulé dans un tee-shirt vert pomme et un... un collant rose ? Dans son cerveau , il y eu un tilt. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour s'habiller comme ça qu'il connaissait. Il tendit vivement le bras et attrapa Harry, puisque c'était bien lui, par le bras. Puis s'en tenir compte de ses cris indignés, il le porte comme une princesse dans la chambre sous le regard du personnel soignant.

Après l'avoir redéposser sur le lit, il s'assit à ses cotés et lui jeta un regard noir. Le brun le regarda méchamment et se mit à crier :

-Manant ! Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi avez avorter ma tentative d'évasion ! Ils me séquestrent depuis des jours et...

-Te casses pas la tête Harry. C'est moi, Draco, le moniteur qui t'as apporter ici. C'est pas la peine de débiter des conneries.

-Dra...Draco ? Toi ?

-Fermes la bouche, tu vas avaler des mouches.

Harry lui obéit machinalement. Sa mâchoire claqua sous le regard moqueur du blond. Mais ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver mignon, avec sa petite bouille. Et ses fringues complètement horrible. A ce niveau là, ça devait être irrécupérable.

Harry quand à lui, se disait que tout à l'heure caché dans ses vêtement le blond était déjà beau mais maintenant il était magnifique. Qu'est ce que ça devait être sans ses vétem...Harry se mit une claque mentale. C'était pas le moment.

Le médecin revint dans la chambre. Il enleva le tee-shirt d'Harry sans difficultés, ce dernier n'étant et n'ayant jamais été pudique devant personnes. Il tata le ventre du brun, plus musclé qu'il n'y paraissait ( Enfin ça c'était la pensé de Draco qui était bien occupé a mater ). Action-réaction, Harry grimaça en gémissant ( de douleur bien-sur). Le médecin ouvrit de grands yeux et continua plus doucement, ce qui n'empêcha pas le plus jeune de souffrir.

-Mais ... bégaya l'homme, co-comment avez vous put bouger dans cet état ? Je vais chercher de la morphine tout de suite !

-C'est pas trop tôt ! C'est toi qui m'a fais mal crétin ! Cria le brun remonté.

-Tu...tu avais mal ?

Harry se retourna vers le blond. Celui le regardait avec des yeux inquiet, et cela fit rougir l'adolescent qui essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler.

-Baaah...un peu ?

Le docteur, qui revenait à cet instant, eut un rire jaune.

-Un peu ? Vous avez les côtes cassées, et au vu du choc que vous avez dans le dos, vous devriez même pas pouvoir tenir debout. Alors marcher et faire du surf !

Harry vit Draco devenir blanc. Il sut tout de suite à quoi il pensait, c'est transparent ces bêtes là !

-C'est pas ta faute, j'aurais du te le dire. Et puis t'inquiète pas, ça m'arrive souvent..

-Je ne m'inquiète pas de savoir si c'est ma faute ou pas. Le problème c'est que toi, tu as mal !

-Oooh aller aller Draco. C'est miiignon tu t'inquiètes pour moiiiii~ !

-Je suis pas mignon !

-Bien sur que si !

-Non !

-Si !

Et pendant cette dispute d'un niveau très élevé, le médecin continuait de soigner celui qu'il appellerait plus tard «Le Survivant »( On n'invite rien hein... ).

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry portait une sorte de corset pour l'aider à ressouder ses petites côtes. Ça le comprimait, le grattait et en plus il perdait tout son sex-appeal. Il en fit bien sur la remarque au médecin, mais il ne put réussir à se débarrasser de son armure, le blond le bâillonnant une fois de plus. Mais bien-sur ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de profiter de sa semaine de vacances à la neige. Il n'aurait qu'à être un peu plus prudent que d'habitude sur les pistes. Bon d'accord. Beaucoup plus prudent que d'habitude.

Draco lui de son coté s'inquiétait vraiment pour Harry. Il se sentait responsable du jeune homme qu'il avait redescendu et sauvé. ( Le fait que Harry soit mignon ne rentrait bien sur pas en compte dans son attention ). Il décida, dans un élan de bonté de raccompagner Harry chez lui. Qui ne craquerait pas devant cette bouille, en collant rose qui plus est ?

Après que le docteur eut bien donné des conseils au blessé,ce dernier s'en préoccupant comme d'une libellule en tutu, Harry se rhabilla chaudement, à l'aide de Draco malgré de faibles protestations. En effet qui se plaindrait lorsque un mec magnifique comme le blond vous aidait à vous habiller, tout en vous effleurant des doigts ?

Même si le blond était très adroit de ses mains, habillé Harry avec ses vêtements lui fit mal au cœur. Le brun était tellement plus beau lorsqu'il ne portait qu'un collant, moulant ses fines gambettes, bien musclées et ... Zbaf ! Le blond se secoua la tête. C'était vraiment pas le moment pour que ses hormones lui jouent des tours.

Lorsqu'il remonta ses yeux vers le visage d'Harry, il le vit le regard dans le vague, fixant un point dans le vide. Le jeune homme semblait avoir un coup de fatigue d'un seul coup. Attendri, Draco sourit et déposa doucement une de ses mains sur la joue rose du brun. Le blessé papillonna des yeux en regagnant la réalité qu'il avait égaré depuis quelques temps. Harry se sentait complètement K.O, bizarrement. C'est sur, les journées comme ça, c'étaient de la relaxation à l'état pure.

Non, en fait ça devait être la morphine, maintenant qu'il y repensait. Sentant une caresse chaude et veloutée sur son visage, il tourna amorphement ( Si si, je viens d'inventer ce mot :D ) le regard vers son sauveur. Il le vit qui lui souriait chaleureusement, les yeux pétillants. Cette vision acheva son départ vers le pays des merveilles, il s'endormit.

Draco reçu le brun dans les bras. Harry venait de fermer les yeux et apparemment, il ne comptait pas les rouvrir tout de suite. Pourtant... Le blond se mordilla la lèvre. Il aurait put, s'il le voulait, avoir l'adresse d'Harry et le ramener. Il aurait put. Mais, faisant fi des lois et de tout autre chose, il prit le garçon dans ses bras, et partit de l'hôpital avec lui.

Cette nuit, Harry dormira dans sa maison, ainsi il pourra veiller sur lui en toute tranquillité !

( Cherche toi pas des excuse, on sais que tu veux juste le garder pour toi, sale égoïste ! )


	5. Chapter 5 : Evidence évidente !

**Mais pourquoi je peux pas ?**

Rating : M toujours ! Mais je m'excuse encore… Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Mais ça ne tardera désormais plus ! Ça se rapproche ! (Et c'est comme ça que nous sommes tous catalogués de Dépravés, oui.)

Disclaimer : Rien à faire, je n'aime pas les disclairmers. Donc non ! Je n'ai toujours pas réussit à acheter Harry Potter où n'importe quel personnages. Hormis les enfants Potter créés de toute pièce par moi-même (Hum, hum.) Rien ne m'appartient. La Station dont je fais mention existe d'ailleurs vraiment, elle n'est pas sortie de mon esprit tortueux par l'intervention du Saint-Esprit. (Je n'aurais pas été appelé une station de ski St François-longchamps, c'est absurde.) Elle existe donc, en Savoie !

Note de l'auteur :Désoolééé…. Je suis vraiment désolé je n'ai AUCUNE excuse. Une attente aussi longue… à votre place je me serais déjà envoyé des tomates (Ce n'est pas une proposition attention !) Je n'ai rien à redire dessus, hormis le fait que je n'arrivais tout simplement plus à écrire. J'ai passé une année de m**** dans un lycée… Bah pareil et dans un internat tout aussi joyeux ! Donc l'année prochaine, je ne serais plus interne et j'aurais donc logiquement plus de temps pour écrire ! Cette année j'avais donc le moral plombé et écrire dans cette fanfiction tout joyeuse ça me bloquait. L'année prochaine, tout ira mieux, promis !

Je reviens avec un chapitre très court, mais au moins cela vous fera patienter un peu, et prouve que oui ! Je continu toujours ! Je suis vivante, je survie :D

Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes. J'ai essayé de comprendre comment fonctionnait l'onglet des Beta, mais c'est encore trop compliqué pour mon cerveau !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Rappel**

_Charles-Alexis_ et _Jean-Noël, _23 ans. Ainés de la famille, toujours ensemble, étudiants. Grands, Bruns aux cheveux courts, les yeux marron.

_Harry _17 Ans. Lycéen en Cursus sportif à Poudlard. Assez agité. Cheveux noirs en bataille, yeux verts émeraude.

_Théo _16 Ans. Lycéen aussi en cursus sportif à Poudlard. Accompagne toujours son frère dans ses tripes. Cheveux noirs et assez long, yeux bleus.

_Jessica _13 ans. Collégienne à Poudlard. Souffre-douleur de ses frères. Cheveux longs, blonds. Yeux marron.

_Thimotée _9 Ans. Primaire. Aussi incontrôlable que ses frères. Cheveux blonds, en bataille. Yeux émeraude.

_Amarilysse _1 ans et Demi. Cheveux noirs, longs. Yeux bleus.

**Chapitre 5. Evidence évidente ! **

_Du coté des Potter :_

Un cri strident retentit :

-Comment ça, il est partit ?

-Du...du... Du calme ma chérie ! Bégaya James. Les crises de rage de sa femme avaient toujours été impressionnantes. Surtout lorsqu'elle avait peur pour l'un de ses enfants. Le moniteur lui, tremblait littéralement dans ses boots. Lui qui tout à l'heure avait rencontré un ange d'amour et de douceur, il avait devant les yeux une véritable tigresse enragé. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas très rassuré. Pas du tout. Surtout lorsque la rousse se tourna vers lui avec un regard noir et lui cria dessus :

-Et où est-il alors ?

Yann prit son courage à deux mains et répondit :

-M. Malentendu l'a amené à l'hôpital pour se faire soigner et euuuh... Je peux l'appeler si vous y tenez.

-Et comment que j'y tiens ! Non mais rendez-vous compte ! Fils ingrat ! Voilà des années que je me tues à l'élever et lui il s'en va et disparaît dans la nature !

-Lily, ma Chérie... Il le fait à chaque fois, tu le sais non ?

-Mais pourquoi ? Chaque fois qu'on est en vacances quelque part, il s'évanouit dans la nature !

La femme rousse se jeta en pleurant dans les bras de son mari. Cela signifiait que la crise était finie ! La délivrance de Yann, qui lui ne semblait pas s'en remettre. Il resta planté devant le couple avec un air abruti, tandis James lui réconfortait sa petite femme en lui chuchotant des mots doux. Peu après, Lily jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et avec un regard noir, elle demanda au surfeur :

-Pouvez-vous joindre votre collègue ?

-Euh oui, oui ! Vous voulez que je...

-Taisez-vous ! Vous direz à ce Malfoy de dire à mon idiot de fils qu'il n'a pas intérêt à remettre les pieds dans la maison avant la fin de la semaine de vacances ! Sinon ...

Devant le regard de la femme, Yann se mit à trembler. Complètement soumis, il cria en s'enfuyant :

-Ça sera fait Madame !

Mais il pensait plutôt : Nooon ne me tuez paaas !

Le couple retourna tranquillement vers leur appartement. Lily semblait enfin calmer, et James lui, se dit qu'il allait quand même savoir dans quel état était son fils. C'était la moindre de choses. Il jeta un regard en coin à sa femme, qui était tellement rouge que sur la neige, on aurait dit un gyrophare. (Il ne lui dirait pour rien au monde, il n'était pas suicidaire.) En la voyant comme ça, il comprenait pourquoi Harry ne rentrait jamais les jours qui suivaient ses conneries. Il en vint presque à le plaindre. Gentil papa.

Plus loin, dans un chalet un peu éloigné de la station.

Draco Malfoy venait de rentrer avec dans les bras un paquet tout chaud et tout ... dormant, c'était le mot. Harry s'était endormie à l'hôpital et ils leur avaient été impossible à lui et au médecin de le réveiller. Draco avait donc pris sur lui, même si cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout, à l'inverse, de ramener le jeune brun chez lui, pour pouvoir le garder près de lui un peu plus longtemps. Juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de grave ! Imaginez un peu qu'il y ait un problème avec la morphine ! Ou une nouvelle fracture ! Un coup sur la tête !... Bref, il le garderait et puis c'est tout.

En rentrant, il alluma la lumière avec le coude, dévoilant un intérieur digne des plus beaux chalets savoyard. Tout était en bois, chaleureux, confortable, avec des décorations dans les tons rouges. Le mur donnant sur la vallée était une baie vitrée et le sol était recouvert de tapis moelleux. Il se dirigea vers la droite, et entra dans sa chambre. Il pose doucement son paquet sur son lit, en caressant au passage les cheveux du brun. Ils étaient étonnement doux après la journée que le jeune venait de passer. Ce dernier se tourna sur le côté en grognant d'appréciation, appuyant sa joue contre la main du Blond. Draco n'attendait plus qu'il se mette à ronronner. Il le regarda pendant un moment avant de partir pour la cuisine. Ne mine de rien, ça creuse les journées comme ça. Et puis il voulait éviter de rester trop longtemps avec un brin trop mignon pour sa propre survie.

Il se fit un délicieux chocolat chaud, recette tenue de sa chère mère avec qui il n'avait plus aucun contact depuis son départ en France. Franchement les anglais…Après avoir mangé à sa faim, il retourna dans sa chambre. Harry dormait toujours tranquillement, complètement débraillé. Cela fit rire le blond qui entreprit après un rude dialogue intérieur (Devait-il le déshabiller ou pas ?) ou la réponse était bien évidemment une évidence évidente de lui retirer ses vêtements. Avec la pensée que s'il avait le malheur de se concentrer trop sur le blessé, il y aurait de grosses complications, il enleva le pull du brun. Hormis le fait qu'Harry se fringuait décidément très, mais alors très mal, Draco eu une grande révélation lorsqu'il eut finit de déshabiller Harry qui reposait désormais en boxer jaune avec des petits canards dessus. Cette découverte était tellement grande, qu'il fut frappé et saigna du nez abondamment.

Draco maintint une main ferme sur son nez. Il avait pensé qu'il était un gamin ? Il s'était lourdement trompé. Le jeune brun qui lui faisait face, (enfin horizontalement, donc plutôt qui lui faisait Perpendicularité), était finement musclé, imberbe et … Magnifique. Sa peau était halée et dorée, douce comme de la soie. Draco était sure que s'il l'embrassait, elle aurait le goût du caramel. Son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration calme et détendue. Il adoptait dans son sommeil une position alanguie qui ne pouvait que titiller l'imagination du blond, très débordante qui avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme devant une telle merveille de la nature. Heureusement qu'il se savait homosexuel avant, ou il aurait eu une sérieuse et très brutale remise en question dans le cas contraire. Comment rester sans réaction devant cette beauté ?

Il décida alors de partir en courant et s'éloigna de cette tentation, après l'avoir bien sur recouverte d'une couette épaisse et moelleuse. Il ne faudrait pas que cette splendeur tombe malade. (On aura compris qu'Harry était donc très beau.)

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il reprit son souffle. Il était Draco Malfoy, non de nom ! Il avait beaucoup plus de self-control que ça ! … Il baissa la tête dans un signe de détresse. Apparemment, devant Harry il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps et ses pensées. A un tel point qu'il avait peur que lorsque le brun se réveillerait, qu'il le prenne pour un gros pervers… Mais il n'y pouvait rien ! Après tout, c'était de la faute aux parents du brun s'il était aussi beau ! Pour les punir, il décida de tout faire pour que le brun reste avec lui et non pas avec eux ! Draco se jeta des fleurs pour avoir trouvé cette solution. Redescendant sur terre, il se servit une bonne tasse de café bien amer, pour l'aider à rester concentré. Il avait une journée très remplie, et il était dans une situation délicate. Malgré sa précédente idée qu'il trouvait convaincante, il n'avait aucun droit de garder Harry sous son toit, il n'était surement pas encore majeur, ses parents devaient le rechercher activement ! Il grogna à cette pensée. De plus, lui, le moniteur, risquait de perdre son boulot avec cette histoire, et ça Draco ne le voulait surtout pas. Il avait beaucoup souffert pour enfin arriver à faire ce qu'il voulait au détriment du contact avec ses parents qui l'avaient rejeté lorsqu'il avait pris sa décision… Ainsi, il ramènerait le magnifique Brun chez lui, même si cela lui fendrait le cœur de ne plus pouvoir le voir.

Arrivé à ses bonnes (très mauvaises !) résolutions, il décida d'aller se coucher. Il arriva dans sa chambre, et vit sa tentation allongée de tout son long sur SON lit. Langoureusement. Enfin, c'était sa vision des choses. Harry était simplement allongé sur le côté, un bras posé sur la hanche. Banal non ? Pas pour Draco.

Il s'allongea tout habillé a côté du brun, et se colla le plus possible au bord de son lit. Il n'avait pas pensé aux très grandes possibilités qu'il tombe dans son sommeil dans une douloureuse chute qui, peux être le rendrait infirme, handicapé ou... il voulait juste ne pas avoir de problème avec le plus jeune. Le blond ne tenait pas à ce qu'il le déteste. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il aurait plutôt voulut l'inverse. Il secoua la tête à cette pensée. Le brun n'était que pour une semaine, c'était impossible qu'il se passe quelque chose. A moitié déprimé par cette idée, et heureux d'être à ses coté, Draco se sentait devenir schizophrène…Il s'endormit.


End file.
